The present invention relates to caps for well casings and, more specifically, to a novel two-part cap assembly which seals the upper end of a well casing without the need of a gasket.
Water wells are commonly formed by drilling to an appropriate depth for receiving ground water and fitted with a cylindrical steel casing having an inside diameter of, for example, six inches. The casing normally extends at least several inches above ground level with a permanently buried water discharge connection below the frost line. Water is pumped, by a submersible pump or the like, through a drop pipe to the water discharge line.
The upper end of the casing must, of course, be closed to prevent entry of foreign matter into the well. Cap assemblies of a variety of designs are commercially available for this purpose. Those designs presently in widest use require a resilient sealing gasket between the cap and casing. The gasket can be difficult to align and install properly, often being a very time consuming operation.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a well cap assembly of simple and economical construction which may be very quickly and easily installed on the upper end of a cylindrical well casing.
A further object is to provide a cap assembly which effectively seals the upper end of a well casing without requiring a gasket, or other such intermediate sealing means.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.